


So much for taking it slow.

by tsukimomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, M/M, NSFW, Sloppy Makeouts, University AU, kuroo got too excited oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukimomo/pseuds/tsukimomo
Summary: There were times when Tsukishima caught Kuroo staring at him when he thought he wasn't looking. Tsukishima had to admit that there were times he wished Kuroo would do something about it. But he never did. Tsukki guessed he was was just decent that way. This time, however, Tsukishima was going to take the initiative.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	So much for taking it slow.

Tsukishima never kept in touch with anyone after they graduated. He really only had enough social energy to deal with the people in his immediate vicinity and circles. Which is why after Kuroo graduated, Tsukishima lost contact with him. He didn't mind much. Just another friendship to gather dust on the shelf.

But as soon as Tsukishima had been accepted to a university in Tokyo, he had bumped into Kuroo on the train on his first week of school. Kuroo completely forgot about his shift at work when he walked Tsukishima all the way to his flat, and when Tsukishima scolded him for missing work, Kuroo said something along the lines of "You never change, do you?". He shook his head at Kuroo, but offered him dinner that night anyway as they caught up. It was a good night.Now despite insisting to his family that he wanted to live alone in Tokyo, Kuroo was almost always at Tsukishima's flat. One day he came carrying several books, and asked Tsukishima if he could study here since the library was boring; Tsukishima agreed, Yamaguchi used to do the same.

As the months passed, this was a routine they eased into, studying across each other in Kei's flat. Kuroo even made it a point to bring food every time he came over, and Tsukishima would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit touched by that. He was a man of routines, and this was a routine he was enjoying.

Which is precisely why tonight, Tsukishima wasn't sure how he and Kuroo ended up like this — Tsukishima on his back on the floor with Kuroo on top of him, their books and papers and pens scattered around them.

Well, of course he knew how. They were both studying on the floor when Kuroo stood up to grab something on the sofabed, accidentally tripping on Tsukishima's leg and panicking as he fell over on him, sending Kuroo to his knees, hands on either side of Tsukishima's head as they fell.

It took a moment for Tsukishima to realize the situation they were in. Six months of close contact in this routine and you'd think he had Kuroo's face memorized by now, but seeing him up close, with Kuroo's wide, dark eyes staring down at him, this was the first time Tsukishima had seen his face flush red.

Of course, the first thing Tsukishima did was make fun of him.

"Oh?" Tsukishima teased, "Are you blushing?"

He expected Kuroo to stammer out an apology and scramble back to his feet, but that didn't happen. Instead, Kuroo bit his lip, and something changed in his look. He watched as Kuroo's half-lidded eyes roamed Tsukishima's face, his gazing lowering to his neck.

There were times when he caught Kuroo staring at him when he thought he wasn't looking, and Tsukishima had to admit that there _were_ times he _wished_ Kuroo would do something about it. But he never did. Tsukki guessed he was was just decent that way. This time, however, Tsukishima was going to take the initiative.

"Kuroo-san," he called, and smirked in quiet victory as Kuroo's eyes shot up to meet his, "We could give this a shot, you know." 

Kuroo raised a brow, "Are you sure you want to?"

Tsukishima propped himself to sit upright, Kuroo's hands still on either side of him, his gaze intense. It felt like a lifetime had passed until Tsukishima nodded — until Kuroo had crashed his lips onto his, tongue slipping between Tsukishima's lips as he gasped.

His hands went up to Kuroo's hair, and he pressed closer into him. Kuroo seemed to growl in response, breaking the kiss and dipping his head to the crook of Tsukishima's neck. In the back of his mind, Tsukishima noted how soft Kuroo's lips were until he felt them leaving a trail of small bruises on his bare skin.

He shivered as Kuroo's fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt before slipping underneath. His hand was warm and adventurous as it slid up Tsukishima's side, hiking his shirt up. Tsukishima felt lightheaded.

"Breathe, Kei," Kuroo whispered in his ear, "Breathe. We can take this slow."

_Kei. He called me Kei_. Tsukishima took a deep breath, and Kuroo kissed him again, warm hands roaming his body.

Tsukishima moved forward, pushing Kuroo back to straddle him against the side of the bed.

Kuroo let out a breathy laugh and looked up at Tsukishima, "Greedy tonight, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Tsukishima snapped, but slipped out of his shirt anyway and pulled Kuroo's over his head too. Kuroo pulled him closer, his hand pressing against the small of Tsukishima's back. He gasped, fingers tangling in Kuroo's hair as his hips pressed against his.

Kuroo moaned, and his hands scrambled at Tsukishima's waist, begging to tug his pants off.

Tsukishima hummed curiously, grabbing Kuroo's wrists and pinning them on the mattress behind, "So much for taking it slow. Looks like you're the greedy one tonight, Kuroo-san."

The look of surprise on Kuroo's face made Tsukishima laugh. Kuroo tried to free his hands, but found it difficult to get out of Tsukishima's grip, "Shit, I didn't realize how strong you were."

He smirked in response, leaning in to kiss Kuroo's jawline, "I can show you more, if you want."

Kuroo's jaw dropped as Tsukishima began grinding against him, their clothed hard-ons rubbing against each other, "Wait, Kei, I don't think I can handle this—"

"I think you can—" Tsukishima was about to tease him, until Kuroo's hips jerked upwards, and Tsukishima felt something twitching underneath. He looked down to see a growing wet spot in the middle of Kuroo's pants.

Tsukishima blinked once and looked back up at Kuroo, face flushed with embarrassment, "I... I told you."

"Well, you're going to have to do something about mine then." He said, feigning annoyance.

Kuroo laughed, and hooked his fingers into Tsukishima's pants, "So much for taking it slow."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for zine applications! I finally fit it just below 1000 words!
> 
> I've always wanted to write one of my fav pairs and I'm glad I finally had the chance to.
> 
> prompt was krtsk + studying by @harufumijo on twitter!


End file.
